


天鹅湖

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	天鹅湖

  
当Gellert·Grindelwald回到他近期和爱人同居的公寓时，他看到的就是这样一幅景象：他的男孩儿歪歪斜斜的躺在床上，丝绸的薄被堆叠在胸口处，金红色的发梢还湿漉漉的打着缕，围在他纤细的脖颈和锁骨周围。他只穿着一条贴身的棉质白色内裤，光洁的小腹和大腿露在空气里，随着呼吸的起伏显现出流畅的肌肉线条。  
他的小天鹅Albus·Dumbledore，是一位英国皇家芭蕾舞团的演员，他是在几个月前来英国视察子公司的运营情况时无意间认识了他。Grindelwald对艺术一窍不通，但那位子公司的总经理却是一位忠诚的古典艺术爱好者，为此，他盛情邀请Grindelwald和他一起前去观看一场芭蕾舞剧。  
当天的剧目是《天鹅湖》，Grindelwald一眼就注意到了那位有着灿烂的暖红色发丝的舞者。他看不懂舞蹈，但他能看懂男孩儿漂亮的蓝眼睛和匀称美好的肉体。表演结束后，Grindelwald凭借自己的资源，轻易的得到了那位男孩儿的信息和联系方式。但当他在后台第一眼同Dumbledore对视的时候，他有关于一夜情的想法就溃不成军了。那双眼睛过于明亮而纯洁，带着探寻的意味注视着他，钴蓝色的虹膜像是大海深处最珍贵的宝藏。从那天起，他开始了漫长而传统的追求过程。  
Grindelwald没有缺席过Dumbledore的每一场表演，而当表演结束的时候，后台里写着Mr.Dumbledore的休息室总会准时收到一束玫瑰花，尺寸不大不小，恰好是男孩儿可以捧在手里的围度。然后，约他出去吃饭，穿着正装听古典音乐会，并且努力不让自己在音乐声中睡着。再后来，他终于成功的吻到了男孩儿的嘴唇，这远比他想象的要好。男孩儿丰满的嘴唇湿润而有弹性，像是饱满的果肉一样散发着馥郁的甜香。年轻的爱人温柔而充满活力，这甚至让他也觉得自己变得年轻起来了。  
长期的拉伸训练让Dumbledore很难拥有块状的肌肉，但却给予了他恰到好处的肢体线条。他肚子上浅浅的肌肉轮廓随着他的放松几乎看不出线条来，柔软的腰腹随着呼吸起伏。Grindelwald看见了那条乳白色的紧身裤被扔在床脚，他的小爱人也许是刚刚结束了一天的训练后筋疲力尽的洗了个澡，懒得把衣服挂起来就囫囵的睡过去了。窗帘缝隙中漏下来的夕阳在Dumbledore奶白色的大腿上洒下几片细碎的光斑。Grindelwald轻手轻脚的脱下了大衣，爬上床去把头埋进了爱人蓬松的头发里。  
Dumbledore睡了有一会儿了，他迷迷糊糊的感受到一个温热的人体贴了上来，熟悉的气息和温度都让他感到安心，所以他闭着眼睛拱了拱，熟练的把自己塞进了爱人的怀里，还试图去亲亲Grindelwald的嘴唇，可是他偏离了爱人的薄唇，柔软的唇瓣贴上了短刺的胡子。他抿了抿嘴，麻痒的触感让他笑了起来，胸腔里传来不规律的震动，连带着发出了愉悦的气音。那双湛蓝色的眼睛睁开了，对上了爱人奇异的瞳孔，Grindelwald看到了那汪宝石蓝的湖泊里快要溢出来的爱和依恋，每时每刻都能让他心甘情愿的溺死在里面。男孩儿用力的眨了眨眼，驱散了朦胧的睡意，在视线范围内，他精准的找到了Grindelwald的嘴唇，然后轻轻的吻了上去。  
他并不满足于一个简单的吻，Grindelwald已经快一周没回来了，他总是要出差回德国的总部。他的前半生几乎都在德国度过，但Dumbledore让他心甘情愿的把伦敦当成自己的家。男孩儿把细白的手臂攀上了Grindelwald的肩膀，指尖插进他浅色的发丝里。他接吻的时候总是睁着眼睛，因为他乐于去观察爱人专注的吻着自己的样子。他年长的爱人发色很淡，近乎于银色，但很漂亮，像是夜空下柔亮的星辉。但他的睫毛是浅金色的，仿佛在太阳下镀了一层暖光。接吻的时候他总是闭着眼睛，密匝匝的睫毛垂下来，让他显得温柔又有些脆弱。Dumbledore喜欢任何一个时候的爱人，但接吻的时候尤其特别，他能感觉到Grindelwald的舌尖舔舐着他的上颚，占有欲极强的把他的舌尖含在嘴里。爱人的吻总能给他安全感。  
但似乎是不满于他的不专心，Grindelwald轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，Dumbledore安抚的摸了摸爱人的脖颈，在他的怀里蹭了蹭。他舒展了一下还没从睡眠状态中脱离出来的四肢，迅速的解开了Grindelwald已经在床上弄的松松垮垮的衬衫。他还带着些从外面进来的寒气，当男孩儿把自己赤裸而温热的胸膛贴上去的时候不禁瑟缩了一下，但他很快就更紧的抱住了他的爱人，让他们的体温得以缓慢的互相交换。  
很显然，想念爱人的不只有他一个。Grindelwald的双手已经在他的后背上游走了。等微凉的掌心巡梭过了轻颤的蝴蝶骨和单薄的腰背，就停在了Dumbledore圆润的屁股上。他的男孩儿正笑着看他，嫩粉色的嘴唇勾起一个漂亮的弧度，他把指尖从内裤的边缘探了进去，握住了Dumbledore半硬的性器。他的男孩儿小小的吐了一口气，柔软细嫩的掌心在他腹肌上来回游移，轻柔的触感像是一片片羽毛。  
Grindelwald拉下了Dumbledore的内裤扔到一边，低下头从他泛红的膝盖舔吻到了他的大腿内侧。敏感的男孩儿绷紧了肌肉，呼吸急促而杂乱，他伸长了手臂从床头柜里翻出一瓶用了一半的润滑剂，却在爱人把他的性器含在嘴里时失手把抽屉整个拽了出来。Grindelwald细致的舔弄吞吐着男孩儿嫩红色的性器，深喉的时候他的鼻尖会触碰到男孩儿私处细软的金红色毛发。  
Dumbledore仰着头，小口小口的喘息着，白皙的胸膛和锁骨慢慢的泛起一层玫瑰色。他清晰地感觉到Grindelwald的手指进入了自己的身体，轻而易举的把他从内部打开了，熟门熟路的碾压着男孩儿屁股里敏感的软肉。Dumbledore柔韧性极好的身体让Grindelwald得以把他的双腿折到胸前，让他的膝弯抵在自己的肩膀上同他接吻。  
当他把自己送进小爱人的身体里时，他的男孩儿把额头抵在他胸口上发出了一声绵长而满足的呻吟。他们的身体契合无比，短暂的分离只是加剧了对彼此的渴望。Dumbledore修长的双腿紧紧地缠住爱人的腰，随着他操弄自己的动作来回晃动，金红色的头发被他蹭的一团糟，汗湿的黏在他们俩紧紧贴靠在一起的胸膛上。年长的爱人紧紧地抱住他的男孩儿，嘴唇靠在他泛红的耳廓边缘说着语无伦次的情话，得到的回答当然也只是破碎而带着哭腔的呻吟。  
到达高潮的时候，他们直视着彼此的眼睛，瞳孔之间涌动着的汹涌爱意像是要把对方吞没，像是两头困兽，终于在锋锐而残忍的世界里找到了自己颈项上沉重枷锁对应的那把钥匙。  
洗过澡之后天已经差不多黑透了，Dumbledore坐在餐桌前等着爱人做好的晚餐，小茴香和牛肉的味道唤醒了他空了一下午的胃。打着卷儿的头发被他草草的掖到了耳后，他来回变换着姿势试图找到一个舒服的方式让自己坐在椅子上。  
在Grindelwald把晚餐端上来的时候，他放弃了，别扭的靠在椅背上耍脾气。他拖长了声音说：  
“我明天还要参加彩排，Gel，这让我怎么办呢？”  
Grindelwald系着一条滑稽的围裙从厨房走出来，把牛排和苹果汁放在桌上，然后从玄关处取来了一份文件，放在了爱人的面前。Dumbledore看了看那份文件，慢慢的瞪大了眼睛。文件第一行上写着：“Nurmengard实业（LONDON）”。  
“你这一周忙的是把总公司迁过来了？”  
男孩儿不可置信的眨了眨眼睛，视线在爱人微笑的脸庞和眼前的文件上来回确认着。  
Grindelwald欠身过来亲了亲爱人的额头，他笑着说：  
“My baby boy，这个礼物可以补偿你么？”  



End file.
